Could It Be
by wisegirlx17
Summary: It's that time of the school year; Percy and Annabeth are attending prom together, will they realize they are more than just friends?


**This is a quick, little oneshot I wrote around 1am last night. Percy and Annabeth are at prom… Yes the song is from "Kim Possible: So The Drama", Christy Carlson Romano sings it. You should listen to it! It's really cute. Anyways, just thought I would post this. Btw, check out my other story You Picked Me. (Don't worry, more of that is on it's way soon, promise!) _Reviews are always appreciated._**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson.

----

**Could It Be**

Her arms were wrapped around his neck; his gently placed on the small of her back. They swayed back and forth to the music. Annabeth's head rested on his shoulder while they danced together. The band changed the music to a slow song. All the couples gathered on the dance floor.

I know we've been friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time I opened up my eyes

Now I see you were always with me

Percy looked down at Annabeth and smiled; he liked Annabeth, more than just friends. He liked her since they first met. Percy didn't want to jeopardize their friendship and the feud between Athena and Poseidon didn't help matters either, so he never said anything to her.

Annabeth had butterflies in her stomach; she was at prom, dancing with Percy Jackson, the boy she had liked since her early teenage years. They had been through so much together and from all their summers spent at Camp Half-Blood, the two had become best friends.

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

Annabeth lifted her head and met Percy's gaze. She stared into the eyes that made her knees go weak. The sea green eyes of Percy looked back at her with such intensity, she had to look away. Annabeth's cheeks grew pink as she blushed. She wanted to say something but couldn't for the first time in a while she was speechless.

Percy couldn't help but stare at Annabeth; to him she was the only, most beautiful girl in the room. He wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't want to ruin the moment. Her navy blue dress brought out the extraordinary gray in her eyes. Percy kept his gaze on Annabeth, holding her close to him.

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

Annabeth and Percy pressed their bodies closer together, creating friction between them. Annabeth blushed, the red enveloping her cheeks. Percy leaned forward closing the space between their lips. Annabeth didn't hesitate to respond. She kissed him back, more aggressively than Percy thought; but still, their kiss was sweet and soft.

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And it's real, and it's true_

_It's just me and you_

_Could it be that it's you_

Percy and Annabeth took a breath; both of them were speechless, their eyes wild with love.

"Annabeth," whispered Percy, as he spoke into Annabeth's ear.

His proximity made butterflies rush to her stomach, she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"I really, really like you and I know we are just friends but I like you too much and…" said Percy, a little nervous.

"Shut up and kiss me," replied Annabeth, with a smile on her face.

She tightened her arms around him and kissed him again. They became oblivious to their surroundings, ignoring everything going on around them. Annabeth and Percy rocked back and forth in each other's arms.

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

----

Hope ya'll liked it! Reviews always make me happy, although I personally prefer happy, nice reviews. If you didn't like, don't bother reviewing. But if you do there is that little button you can click. Even a few words would be awesome! P.s. the "shut up and kiss me" is from Chuck, the episode is Chuck vs. The Other Guy.


End file.
